


it takes two to go to war (and only one to fall in love)

by daleked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat!Stiles, I REGRET NOTHING, Multi, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We had to test it," Peter grumbles to Derek, and stomps extra hard when Stiles hisses at him. "It was a rather humorous spell, don't you think? The ultimate humiliation for a werewolf. To become a cat. Ow!"</p><p>Cat!Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it takes two to go to war (and only one to fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story implies that serious thinking is happening in this fic.
> 
> It is not.

"Wizards," Derek says, and frowns at the boundary. The only people with him are Peter and Stiles, because Scott is off making out with Allison and completely dead to any part of the world that isn't his girlfriend's tongue. And the rest of his pack is in detention. Seriously, though. Derek's reconsidering his pack choices.

"Hmm, they know about us and they don't want us in." Peter paces up and down along the thin line of flattened grass, nose twitching. "Pretty weak magic. Your mother had to deal with a group of these once in Wichita." 

"Well, can you tell what kind of spell it is? Does it only affect magical creatures?" Stiles asks, stepping closer. Derek doesn't put up a hand to stop the kid from stepping onto the line. He's not dumb, this one. But if this were Erica, yes, Derek would hold an arm out to stop his beta from leaping over the boundary like a trigger-happy maniac.

"Only one way to find out," Peter says calmly, and pushes Stiles over. Stiles yelps as he falls, and there's a bright flash of gold before he vanishes, clothes falling loosely to the ground.   


"Meep," comes an angry sound from beneath the pile.

"Well, this is certainly..." Peter coughs and lets out a shriek when Stiles shoots out of the clothes and claws up his leg. "Get him off me!"

"You did push him into the boundary, you know!" Derek half-shouts, arms full of a whirlwind of claws and teeth. "Stiles, it's me." The furry bundle in his arms stops twisting, and huge honey eyes look up at him. Derek slowly loosens his tight grip and hoists Stiles up a little higher, letting him rest against his chest.

"Meow," Stiles says, clearly faking being innocent, and pees on him.

+

"I have half a mind to throw you to the wizards," Derek mutters as they walk back. Peter is carrying the soaked leather jacket and making exaggerated expressions, stomping whenever Stiles trots too close to him. Stiles is a moggie, just shy of adulthood- his legs and paws are still kitten-thick and a little too big for his thin body. There are patches of mackerel tabby pattern interspersed with white- in fact, Stiles looks like he's wearing a mask.

"We had to test it," Peter grumbles, and stomps extra hard when Stiles hisses at him. "It was a rather humorous spell, don't you think? The ultimate humiliation for a werewolf. To become a cat. Ow!"

"Go for it," Derek mutters darkly to Stiles, and walks on.

+

They've texted the Sheriff on Stiles' behalf. Well, a lot of irritated mews from Stiles and batting of Derek's hand whenever he types the message wrong. Stiles is rather adept at giving Derek a judgemental face when he's in cat form. Stiles' idea is that he is staying over at Scott's tonight, to which the Sheriff has agreed. 

"TGIF, eh, buddy?" Peter says amicably and dodges when Stiles swipes at him. Derek is calling for a pack meeting immediately, and he texts Scott thrice with Stiles' phone to tell him that it is important that he and Allison turn up at the meeting, because of reasons. He sags onto the couch while Peter goes to the laundromat, and pats the space beside him. Stiles jumps up immediately.

"I'll make you human again," Derek tells him sincerely. "We just have to get hold of one of the wizards." Stiles purrs and Derek rests a hand on his head, absently stroking him. They sit there in a slight daze for a while, and when Derek wakes to the sounds of footsteps, Stiles is snoozing in his lap.

"Oh my God," Jackson says, and sniffs dramatically. "That cat is Stiles." Erica freezes and her eyes widen comically before she elbows Jackson out of the way. Isaac is right behind her, and they come closer before stopping short of Derek. 

"He's adorable," Lydia says as she peeks over Isaac's shoulder. "Can I hold him? We used to have cats."

"Whatever," Derek says shortly, and plucks Stiles off his lap. Stiles blinks a little, disoriented, before he finds himself pressed to Lydia's chest. He looks so stunned that Derek has to choke back some laughter, and clears his throat.

"Yes, as all of you might have noticed, Stiles is a cat. That's why I called a pack meeting. He's a cat because of what we found this afternoon near the western field- " Scott bursts in through the front door, Allison in tow, clutching her bow. The both of them radiate anxiety, and Boyd immediately moves in front of Lydia and Stiles.

"There are wizards in Beacon Hills," Scott gasps out. "They just got Peter."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
